The present invention relates to the new and distinct X Mangave plant, X Mangave ‘Kaleidoscope’ discovered by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as an uninduced whole-plant mutation in a tissue cultured crop of X Mangave ‘Jaguar’ (not patented) the Sep. 1, 2013. Through trials at the same nursery since that discovery the plant was referred to by the code 13-SP-Manf-285-9. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of X Mangave ‘Kaleidoscope’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.